


You Know, Like :3

by ShahHira



Series: The Jester's Quarry [3]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, hoshino is a blushy mess, mild judgment spoilers, one sided clothes swapping, sugiura in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahHira/pseuds/ShahHira
Summary: Hoshino gives Sugiura a gift for helping him out for the other day.
Relationships: Genda Ryuzo/Matsugane Mitsugu, Hoshino Issei/Sugiura Fumiya
Series: The Jester's Quarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603453
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	You Know, Like :3

**Author's Note:**

> hoshino is a blushy mess when he sees sugiura, the embodiment of punk parkour, in a suit. I wrote this in 2 days huehueuheueue
> 
> also sad old men in love and Genda law office shenanigans

_ Please don’t let anyone notice. _

The office is buzzing today, and with it so are Hoshino’s nerves. One of their busier days. Can’t quite put a reason to why a sudden surge of unhappy people decide to collectively pick a day to flood the office with their problems a few times a month. That’s just Kamurocho for you, shady as all hell.

_ Please don’t notice. _

Lotta clients were scheduled to come in today, too, for consultations and settlements and general mundane easy stuff Hoshino could do in his sleep at this point in his career. He didn’t graduate top of his class for nothing.

_ Please, please, please, please, please! _

However this is not helping Hoshino’s predicament as of now. There are too many eyes and people passing by his bulging backpack for it to not be sticking out like a sore thumb. This office is way too freaking small…

Okay. Deep breaths. Relax. It’s not like your life is being threatened. Because what else says “hey, thanks for being a good friend and saving myself from my own stupidity the other day” and “gosh you are so cool why are you hanging out with me” and maybe a little “I’ve got such a crush on you” than a jumbo Koro-nyan Hoshino had to fight scores of enemies and VR sickness to get?

He just barely silences the squeak of surprise that thought gives him. Yeah, it doesn’t take a lawyer to figure out that the amount of time he spent thinking about Sugiura teetered into enchantment, with how easy he goes along with his antics and his impish nature that he secretly finds charming. 

Admittedly Hoshino doesn’t know what it all means. And the fact that he’s had similar feelings about Saori-san makes him unsure where these current feelings take him, whether they’re romantic or not.

But the one thing he does know how to do is collect evidence. And what better evidence is one you can witness with your own two eyes and incite yourself? Begging Yagami-san for those Play Passes was not his proudest moment; something definitive better come out of this. Closing up his laptop, Hoshino reaches down for his bag...

“Hoh, what’s this?”

Genda’s voice is closer than expected. Hoshino jumps.

“E-eh? What are you talking about, Genda-sensei?”

His boss is peering at the floor quizzically. Then he brightens. “I didn’t know you liked these things, too, Hoshino-kun!”

_ What things?  _ He means to ask. And then Genda picks up his giant Koro-nyan.

Hoshino’s gaze snaps to the ground, too late realizing his backpack had been left open wide enough for the Koro-nyan to tumble out beyond the safety of his desk. It’s  _ cube-shaped _ . How the hell did it roll that far?

“Aw, so this is what the kids are into these days,” Genda’s still speaking, as oblivious as when he’s on the phone, “I’m kinda surprised actually. So, crane games are still popular nowadays?”

Hoshino is so glad it’s just them two for the night. The less people, the better.

“Ah, yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck, chuckling weakly. His red face is obvious enough as it is.

“That reminds me of a time when me and ‘ol Matsugane used to kill time at the arcade. Ahh, winning those prizes was so infuriating! Tell me, are they any easier?”

“N... no, not really.” He doesn’t bother correcting which game they’re talking about.

Unexpectedly, though, Genda sighs, and the happiness drains from his eyes in an instant. “They probably haven’t changed a bit. Buncha cheap money-eating time suckers, I tell you. But…”

He hands him back the Koro-nyan, a wistful smile punctuating the sadness. “Sometimes, we do the things we’d rather not do for the people we love.”

The air in the office grows abruptly thick with emotion, and Hoshino swallows hard, unable to decipher the pain and regret and wisdom accumulated over the years.

“Now get going, Hoshino-kun. Your monkey friend is waiting for you outside.”

Hoshino blinks in confusion. Genda waves genially to the lump of red outside their window.

Wait, no, that’s… hair?

Quickly stuffing the Koro-nyan under his arm, Hoshino opts to analyze this conversation later as his feelings from earlier come rushing back like a kick to the chest, buzzing like a beehive, antsy at being ignored. He’s sweating in the elevator for no goddamn reason.

The doors open out into the street. Calm down! There's no reason to get so worked up to give a simple gift…

"Hey, Hoshino-kun. I'm over here."

“Where…? Oh, ther- owahh h-hah… wow…”

Hoshino’s brain short-circuits.

“A-a-are you wearing… a s... _ suit _ ?”

He had almost dismissed him as another salaryman, he fits the role so well. Dark blue suit, a splash of red for the tie, a light-colored handkerchief to contrast the look. It’s a basic style, one he’s seen Yagami-san in from time to time, but it’s tailored snug enough to show off the raw power in those athletic legs and arms. Suigura takes a few steps forward.

“Do you… not like it?” Sugiura is hesitant, mistaking his silence for disapproval. His smile turns troubled.

Hoshino can’t answer, not quite yet, too caught up in drinking in his magnificence. God, he even  _ smells  _ nice, like one of those fancy colognes that makes you automatically feel ten times richer. It rushes up his nostrils and pushes a button in his brain he doesn’t even know existed.

Instead of answering, Hoshino grabs him by the lapels. Every single thing about him is perfect, right down to the quality of the fabric slipping satisfyingly between his fingers. It’s such a primal response he can’t spare the brainpower to be embarrassed.

“You… look nice. Real nice.” Hoshino can’t meet his gaze, so he looks down. Is he still wearing his Converse?

That, of all things, makes him snap out of his reverie. Letting go takes  _ so  _ much willpower.

“You think so?” That restores Sugiura’s confidence.

“Yeah. I really do.” The appreciative haze slowly dissipates. “Why are you dressed up anyway?” 

“It’s Okubo-kun’s last day in confinement, remember? We’re celebrating him being a free man. We’ve been looking forward to this day for ages, how’d you forget?”

It’s true: he recalls counting down the days. But how could he remember when there’s a literal supermodel obliterating all other conscious thought?

“Also what even is that… thing you’re holding?”

Ah, the Koro-nyan! He almost forgot! “It’s for you.”

“What for?”

The supermodel is staring at him with clear confusion. The filters in Hoshino’s brain have gone up in flames.

“Sugiura-san, I… I wanted to give you something to express my gratitude for your help the other day. Without you I don’t know what kind of situation I’d be in if it weren’t for you to straighten me out. I know it’s a bit childish… but the Koro-nyan reminded me of you.”

Sugiura is thoughtful. More serious than Hoshino’s ever seen. The blank expression scares him. He wonders if he’s done something wrong.

“Thank you.”

In some ways, it’s sorta unhelpful that Sugiura doesn’t wear his mask anymore. The flips Hoshino’s heart is doing at Sugiura’s tiny meaningful grin is making him feel like he’s gonna pass out for good.

“‘Koro-nyan,’ you said?” He handles it carefully, like it’s a prized possession. “Never heard of it. Looks cute though.”

“And I want you to know,” Hoshino adds, waggling a finger, “that it goes both ways! So if you need help, you can count on me, okay?”

Sugiura laughs. “Okay. You got yourself a deal. As long as you remember that you can rely on me, too.”

Sugiura turns the Koro-nyan face forward, and they both bow to Hoshino.

“Now,” he smoothly grabs Hoshino’s hand, “Okubo-kun is waiting.”

That is when Hoshino truly stops thinking for the day, the warmth invading his nerves and pulling a giggle from him. He doesn’t even flinch when Sugiura tosses a tease, “Okubo-kun’s gonna be so jealous when I show him what you got me!”

They run off to the taxi, finally out of sight from Genda’s field of vision from the second story window. He sighs, a mixture of amused and melancholy, and revisits the photo on his desk he’s studied a thousand times before. “Brave boys, huh, Matsugane? Just like you and me…”


End file.
